Words
by guy640
Summary: The campers are whisked away at night by Chef Hatchet and are taken to an underground complex. Now Chef and Chris are telling them that they're "Chosen," individuals destined to fight for humanity's sake with powers they never knew they had. But the Enemies are already on the offensive, and they're much stronger than any of the Total Drama gang.
1. The Seeker

Chapter 1: The Seeker

"In every era, there are a select few that were chosen at birth to be the saviors of the world. As stated in the prophecy, every era will see the rebirth of a great evil. The Enemies are just like you, selected with the utmost care and granted powers beyond your wildest imaginations. Every era also yields a Harbinger and a Seeker. This era has yielded the Harbinger McLean and the Seeker Hatchet. Such a triumph it is then, that the Seeker and Harbinger were able to gather all of the Chosen. This is their sacred duty, to find and teach the Chosen to harness their powers and to fight the evil that awaits. McLean and Hatchet were the first Harbinger and Seeker to successfully find all of the Chosen before any were destroyed by that ancient evil in over twelve hundred years. Now what exactly are the Chosen? They are warriors destined to fight, they are individuals who are uniquely tied to the Ether, the ever flowing source of life in the universe. They draw power from the Ether in mighty power streams. These streams are bound to a single word, different for each of the Chosen, and unknown to all. These words channel the power of the Chosen into usable forms."

The old man stopped in the middle of his speech. He pulled one bony hand to his wrinkled temple and continued, "You are all Chosen. You all have a gift, you can tap into the Ether. You all have your own, specific word that will give you dominion over its meanings. That word should be always in your thoughts, especially when you train." He spoke in a voice that demanded respect and compliance. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands together before saying, "You do not know your words, you must find them. This is our primary goal here, to help you understand your powers and find your word, your tether to the Ether."

He opened his eyes again to gaze at different members of the Chosen, two girls clinging to each other, several skeptical faces, worry in most of the others. Water began to come lightly out of the old man's eyes. "I cannot say that you will all survive, or that none of you will betray our training and trust. But we will prepare you as best as we can to control your power, and to live through this surely arduous battle that is to come."

The man stepped down from the stage he was on. He walked through a set of large metal double doors as soon as he reached the floor, wishing to leave as quickly as possible.

A few seconds of silence passed over the crowd, before an uproar of yells and questions came off their lips. In the commotion, the man formerly known as Chef Hatchet dashed to the stage and calmed the wily crowd. "Girls, boys, I know you didn't sign up for this. I know you did not expect this, I know you have questions, and I know you might be scared, but you must bear with me. I know you are just teenagers, and you were just campers not too long ago, but this is a necessary change. I will answer all of your questions, it is my duty as Seeker." Chef bowed down, shocking most in attendance. Showing respect was definitely not one of Chef Hatchet's usually activities. A thick silence glazed over them.

A voice soon called out, however, "So this whole show was a set up?" It was Noah, one of the skeptical faces from before.

The large man looked around for the voice, but found it hard to concentrate on any one in particular. "Yes, it was set up with the sole intention of finding the Chosen."

Skeptics began morphing into questioning stares, except for Noah and a few others, who refused to believe the elaborate tale. One of them piped up, "How do we know this isn't just some big joke, how do you even expect us to believe this?!" A girl with bright hair and blue clothes, Bridgette, practically yelled.

Chef tried with some effort to locate this voice, but in spite of the higher volume, he still found it impossible to single out the noise. "You must have noticed some odd things going on."

Most of the teenagers murmured in slight agreement, even Bridgette's and Noah's hardened skepticism softened by this revelation. A lot of strange happenings had been occurring lately.

"The most important thing right now is to train. That will best ensure that you will all make it out alive, and save humanity as we know it." Chef looked around the room, reading the facial expressions of the campers turned Chosen. He began again, "What we need to do is figure out the word that tethers you to the Ether. If we can find those words, it will hasten your training extremely." Chef looked around once more, looking for one camper in particular. "Some words tend to appear consistently in every era, but your words could be literally any word you can think of. And some will be harder to figure out than others. Some of you may never find your words, but I'm guessing at least one of you knows what your word is already."

A nervous interruption from the crowd, a girl in pink shorts, Katie said, "Are we going to have to fight?"

Chef was able to find this voice, she was in the front of the crowd. "Not all of you. I know some of you don't possess the constitution to engage in combat, but we need all of you to help in any way that you can, with training and support. For example, there are some words that will not give you any combat prowess at all, and some other powers are in a group titled 'Enhancer-type powers.' These powers allow you to boost the abilities of others, rather than giving you offensive means yourself. While that may sound like the short end of the stick, I am telling you that those with Enhancer-type powers are among the most important in this struggle."

A girl dressed in dark clothing, gothic, raised her voice, "There's still something you haven't told us, where the hell are we!?"

Chef hatchet looked at her, shock in his eyes. He had forgotten. He had taken them here in their sleep and forgotten to tell them anything of it. "We're under the island. I told you the show's sole intention was to gather you all, and the location was no mere coincidence. This is where you will be staying for most of your training. You cannot endanger yourselves by leaving this place." It was really a huge underground compound made of metal, kept secret to all but a select few.

"Another thing you haven't told us. How are we even going to figure out our words if they can be literally anything?" Jo chimed in.

Chef smiled at Jo, "I knew there was a reason I liked you, soldier. You're perceptive. As I said before, some words appear consistently over the ages. For example, the Memory power has appeared in every generation of Chosen since we began recording words. Other words manifest themselves in the user's personality, like the Void word. For others, we will have to observe and deduce until it becomes apparent. A basic, uncontrolled form of your powers should be manifesting already, or soon. As you refine your power with training, more abilities should become available to you. And with those, we can hone in on your word even more." Chef shifted his gaze from Jo to the crowd. "But there's something you should be aware of. It takes time to learn if your word is what you think it is. Never assume you know what your word is unless you have tested it substantially. It's dangerous to grow too confident in yourself."

After a few seconds, another voice could be heard, "Where's Chip?"

Chef glanced at Lindsay, and said, "Chris... Is resting. Every era, there is a Grandmaster, Harbinger, and Seeker. The old man who spoke to you first is Grandmaster Siegfried. Chris is the Harbinger and I am the Seeker. The Harbinger is like a seer. Chris has visions of the battle, hazy and cryptic. When the Harbinger has visions, it signals the coming of the Chosen, and of the Enemy. The visions take a large toll on Chris, and he needs rest." Chef was about to stop, but found this the perfect opportunity to explain the roles of the three adults. "The Seeker's duty is to find and gather the Chosen. The Grandmaster is in charge of this island, this complex, and all of the records of the Chosen from ages passed."

Chef waited for just a minute more for any more questions. Once that time had elapsed, he began again, "Your training will begin after your lunch. You'll be thrilled to learn that I will not be your cook." A chorus of cheers rose to that statement. "Instead, I will be training you in physical manifestations of your powers, and physical fitness." The previous cheers were matched with an equally enthusiastic groan. "There will be three separate types of training, physical, mental, and individual. As I said, I will be handling the physical training. Chris, once he is feeling well, will handle your mental training. The individual training will be handled by the Grandmaster. He will most probably be the one who helps you discover your word." Chef took a final glance at the crowd of Chosen, and gave them a wave towards a door behind them. "I will see you all after you eat."

The campers turned Chosen left the room in a rush. None of them had eaten since lunch the day before, and most had only just realized their hunger. Owen was leading the pack, as he had sprinted towards the smell of food.

The room was lined with tables, the kind you'd find in a cafeteria. The food was arranged on one side of the room like a large buffet. And what delectable food it was. Fried fish, grilled meats, steamed vegetables, fresh fruit. They had really gone all out on the foods. There was even a plate of cookies and a large chocolate cake at the very end of the buffet.

Needless to say, Owen was in heaven. Surely, all the other campers were too, but Owen was especially gleeful about the food. He grabbed himself a tray of, well, everything, and sat down. Season one veterans, along with Alejandro and Sierra, began sitting by him, occupying the three tables around him.

The newer campers sat at one table by themselves, excluding a certain redhead, Scott. He had opted to sit with the old cast, as he had made far too many enemies on the show. He took a seat beside a girl who had laid her head down in frustration. The people around her had the oddest looks on their faces, like they had lost track of what they were saying. "This seat taken?" Scott asked.

"No, but you might as well go away, nobody's been able to talk to me," the girl said, not lifting her head from the table.

"And why is that?" Scott asked.

Bridgette looked up at him finally. "Everyone gets confused when I talk to them. Just give it a minute, it'll get you too."

Scott gave her an odd look, and was about to say something before being interrupted by the blond boy on the other side of the surfer girl. "Maybe it has something to do with your powers, Bridge," Geoff said.

Bridgette was shocked at this. Geoff had actually snapped out of his confusion and uttered a coherent sentence, something she hadn't seen in days. "I think that has something to do with it." She turned around to Scott, narrowing her eyes, "Scott, was it?" Scott gave a small nod. "What about your powers?"

Scott shrugged, "I haven't really noticed anything overly odd about myself."

Bridgette was about to say something, but Chef's voice came over an intercom, "Five minutes left, finish eating, then exit through the red doors at the end of the room."

Bridgette looked at her food, mostly untouched. She began eating in earnest, trying to fill her stomach in the allotted time.

At the fourth season table, Cameron was speculating possible connections to their powers. "Dawn, maybe your ability to read auras is part of your word, and your ability to talk to animals."

Dawn looked thoughtfully at him for just a moment. "I suppose that is a very real possibility."

Zoey took a bite of her food. "I don't know about you guys, but my food got cold really fast. Maybe that has something to do with someone's powers."

In response to this, Anne Maria rolled her eyes and spoke up, "It's just chilly in here, not everything is caused by our powers."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. It's pretty warm in here, and my food's still hot," Mike interjected.

Cameron raised an eyelid. "That is odd... But I'd like for everyone to heed Anne Maria's warning. There are many other things going on in the world, let's not put everything on our powers."

Bridgette was just finishing her food when Chef's voice came over the intercom once again, "Alright, Chosen, your training starts immediately. Please exit the cafeteria through the red door and report for your physical training. "

Everyone at the table stood up, including Scott, who began to walk towards the doors. Bridgette caught up with him. "Hey, I'll see you around."

Scott was surprised. He knew he wasn't the friendliest person, and rarely got on people's good sides. "Sure thing. See you around."

They then parted and went through the red door. They stepped into a large room which looked conspicuously like a high school gym. Half of it did, at least. The other half was made fully out of steel. It was lined with archery targets and dummies. Most of the campers assumed correctly that it was for honing combat. In the center of the room, Chef Hatchet stood on the line dividing the two halves. "Welcome, Chosen, to your first physical training session. You see the two parts of this room before you. To my right is where you will hone your fitness and body," Chef said, gesturing to the gym portion of the room. "To my left is where you will train your combat abilities and powers." Chef gestured to the metallic portion of the room. "If any of you wish to demonstrate a power that you already possess, you may do so now."

Gwen raised her hand and took a single step forward. She then took a deep breath, and was at Chef's side immediately, causing him to let out a small yelp of surprise. That, in turn, caused laughter to spring up out of the crowd.

Chef scowled at the incident, but looked at Gwen with eyes that held pride. "Good job, soldier. As for the rest of you, your powers may have manifested, but you simply can't control them yet. This will change over time as you train. For now, I need you all to work on what you can. That means laps! Go! Go! Go!" Chef screamed at the Chosen as they began to run around the room. He grabbed Gwen's shoulder when she prepared to run as well and said to her, "I can think of about four ways you could be doing that. It's either super speed, teleportation, a time stop, or an illusion. What I need you to do is tell me exactly what happened."

Gwen looked apprehensive for just a second and said, "I'm impressed, Chef. Who would've thought you'd be the thinking type?" The scowl returned to Chef's face, but it retreated back when Gwen spoke again. "Well, if I focus hard enough, everything stops. It's as if I can hold my breath long enough, and everything will stop with it."

"Then definitely a time stop. You might just have one powerful word on your hands. I'll be sure to make note of it for the Grandmaster." Gwen nodded and took off running with the rest of the campers.

All was going smoothly, so far. They couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. All of the Chosen, safe in their facility.

At this time, the one and only Chris McLean walked through the door into the gym with shallow eyes and a slumping posture. Chef greeted him with a light wave, "Good to see you're up, finally."

Chris was not amused, to say the least. "I've seen them. I've seen an Enemy."

Chef Hatchet gave him a quizzical look. "What have you seen?"

Chris looked down at the floor. "Beasts, giant beasts flying through the air. So many of them. Wings, scales, teeth." Chris couldn't find any more words to describe it. The vision was hazy, and he was rapidly losing memory of it, like one forgets the details of a dream.

Chef gave him another look. "Are you ready for training?"

Chris sighed inwardly, "Yes, just don't send me the stupid ones yet." He turned away to walk to his "classroom."

Chef let out a small chuckle. "You may have become Harbinger, but you're still Chris McLean," he said to no one in particular. Chef gazed over to the Chosen who were running laps. "I'll only send a few, for now."

Chef galloped over to the teenagers. "Lucky break for some of you! Chris says he's ready to start teaching!" He glanced over the Chosen, trying to pick the smartest ones. "Scrawny kid!" Chef pointed at Cameron, who gave a relieved sigh. "Other scrawny kid!" Chef now pointed at Cody, who pumped his fist into the air. "Third scrawny kid!"

It was Noah's turn. He responded with a rather drawn out roll of the eyes, "Really creative. If we do indeed have these powers, and you expect us to fight some battle that we're probably going to die in, wouldn't it make sense for you to show at least a little respect? I mean, at least memorizing our names?"

Noah got no answer, just a smirk from Chef as he carried on. "Uptight girl!"

That was Courtney, who let her jaw drop in offense. "I resent that!"

Chef ignored her, too. "OTHER scrawny kid!" Chef pointed at Harold, who brought his hand up to his face and sighed. "And... Gwen and Heather."

Chef received five simultaneous grunts from the scrawny kids and uptight girl. "You remember their names, but not mine? Come on!" Courtney whined loudly.

Chef laughed a hearty laugh, then stared at the teens that he had called out. "Go on! Get! Out the red door and into the blue one!"

The seven Chosen grumbled as they left the room. Chef turned his back on the others, who simply stood, motionless and silent. Chef's ears perked up. "Why don't I hear running?!"

The teens jumped to action, quickly resuming their laps. They dreaded this moment ever since Chef had rushed to the stage. He had reverted back to his old self. Chef laughed inwardly at the Chosen's worried faces. "Might as well make them suffer before they can muster the power to hurt me," he thought.

Through the blue door, Chris' classroom looked exactly like a school classroom, complete with desks and dry erase board. The entering teens took it in with suspicion. Chris had his face down on his desk, and he was making a noise just a bit too similar to snoring.

Heather pulled up her nose at the sight. She had to spend the rest of her day, and foreseeable future with the people she hated the most. Needless to say, she was in no mood to deal with a sleepy teacher. To remedy the problem, she grasped a dictionary from a nearby bookshelf and slammed it squarely down on the desk beside Chris' head.

He responded by falling to the ground in a panic. "Geez," he moaned out while rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. "Couldn't you just have woken me up peacefully?"

Heather sneered at this, but otherwise said nothing. Chris glanced around at the chosen teenagers. "Chef picked a real nerd herd," Chris said, earning more than a few eye rolls, and a death glare from Courtney. "But that's good. It means you guys should pick up on this stuff easier."

Chris walked slowly to the board and began to write something, until he noticed a whisper from the students. He turned around, hands at his hips, to see a fuming Gwen and a smug Heather. He raised an eyebrow, but turned and continued to write. When he was just about done, he heard a shout.

"Yeah? Well your word is probably 'Witch!'" Chris turned around again with a huff. Gwen was red in the face, and her hands were clenched in tight fists. Heather's jaw had dropped some distance.

"Shut! It!" Chris emphasized each word by banging on the board with a wooden pointer he had inexplicably obtained. He glared at them both for good measure, then turned back around, once again. "Change. That's something all of your words have in common, it's something that every word does. It changes the outcome of things, it changes you. You can exact change in the world." He pointed to the word "change" he had written on the board, rather sloppily. "The best way to learn new powers is to try to change things. Go ahead, try to change something," he invited the class. "Anything you want. You just need to will it into changing."

They tried for a good five minutes, nothing seeming to come to fruition of it. That was until Courtney let out a rather obnoxiously loud, "YES!" and rose from her seat. "I've done it! I've changed your atrocious handwriting into something much more neat," she said, gesturing a finger to the board. Sure enough, the word "change" was now written with perfect penmanship.

"The power of excellent handwriting, what a useful ability," Harold snorted out, earning a few chuckles.

Courtney turned swiftly, adopting her signature death glare once more. Before she could say anything, Gwen fell out of her chair, reached out, and grabbed Courtney's waist, bringing her down to the floor as well. "Get OFF of me, Gwen! Why would you do that?!"

Gwen jumped to her feet, beet red in embarrassment. "I- I didn't!" She struggled to justify her fall, not knowing exactly what force of nature led to her tumbling onto the floor. Then, as if struck by a revelation, her attitude changed completely. "It's all Heather's fault! She did it!"

Heather's face morphed into one of mock surprise. "Gwen, I would never do anything to hurt you. Besides, I'm way over here."

"I felt you push me!"

"I did no such thing."

"Did so!"

"No she didn't," chimed Noah, who was sitting behind the two. "Unless her glare can push you, she didn't do anything."

Chris cleared his throat and spoke, "Guys, please refrain from using your powers on each other." He rolled his eyes for added effect. "Now Heather, did you cause Gwen to fall?"

Heather smirked her signature smirk, saying, "Yep, I guess my powers are more developed than the lot of you."

"I'll make note of it." Chris said as his fingers busily scampered across his keyboard. "Does anybody else think they're close to having a breakthrough?"

Harold remained silent, but thoughtful. Cameron had a look of displeasure. Courtney and Heather had a look of smug arrogance. Gwen was still peeved over falling. Cody was waving his hands around the chair in front of him, trying to do as Chris said and exact change on it.

Noah was simply staring down at the pencil he had brought with him in deep concentration. At the peak of this, his head was shaking from the exertion, drawing Chris' attention. Then, suddenly, nothing happened. Noah's concentration broke and he sighed deeply in defeat.

Chris gave the boy one of his own signature rolls of the eyes and then dismissed the class, still weary from his visions. He began to walk towards the door.

Noah glared at the former host. In retaliation for the earlier look, Noah threw his pencil at the back of Chris' head. The pencil missed its mark and flew past Chris' face. However, just before it would have hit the ground, its trajectory changed drastically and struck its mark: the bridge of Chris' nose.

Chris turned around, angry once again at his new students. "I told you not to use your powers on others!"

Noah smirked. "You said not to use them on each other, you never specified that we could not used them on you."

Chris' ears were fuming metaphorical steam. He couldn't articulate a comeback or response, so instead he flew out of the room in a fit.

The former campers followed suit, albeit much more calmly.

* * *

**So, shoot me a review, tell me what you think. I tried to write this for NaNoWriMo. Sadly, I got a rather late start and was not able to reach 50k. I only got around a fifth of the way.**

**But I really like this idea. I'm really looking for some constructive criticisms, specifically on the pacing in the story because I can't pinpoint it, but it's off. I just don't know why.**

**So thanks for reading, write a review, let me know how I did, and I'll update soon! Jordan, out!**


	2. The Learner

Chapter 2: The Learner

"You requested the first individual training session. I'd like to know why," the Grandmaster spoke tentatively.

"I know what my word is," said the girl who sat in front of Siegfried's desk.

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. He swiveled his chair around to one of the many filing cabinets behind him. He rubbed at his temple before asking, "Let me write down some information first. Chris and Chef have not done a very good job screening, and I'm left basically in the dark about you young ones."

The girl nodded briskly before speaking, "Joanne Elizabeth Shaw, born in room 231 of St. Paul's Hospital in Vancouver, on the thirtieth of September, 1997, at 4:26 in the afternoon."

The Grandmaster raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he jotted down the information. "And what exactly do you think your word might be?"

"Memory," Jo said, without hesitation.

Siegfried gave a nod and turned back to the cabinets. He opened a drawer labeled "M" and searched for just a second before pulling out an envelope with "MEMORY" emblazoned on the side. "Memory is one of the easiest words to confirm. The file states that you should remember everything since your birth. From your recitation of your birth date, I can assume that that is true, yes?"

Jo perked up a bit. "You bet! Now how does this word help me pound some baddies?"

Siegfried's mouth dropped into a half frown. "Memory is more of a utility word," he said as he flipped through the file, earning a grunt from Jo. "However, with proper training, you'll have the ability of exact muscle memory."

Jo didn't understand that exactly, but it had the word muscle in it, so it got her a bit excited. "That sounds awesome! What is that?"

"Exact muscle memory is the ability to copy any physical feat that you see perfectly." Siegfried thumbed through the rest of the file, then closed it. "I suggest watching a performance of physical exertion and trying to copy it. Soon, it should become instantaneous."

It wasn't as cool as Jo hoped, though, and the drop of her face showed her disappointment.

Siegfried noted the look and added, "However, as you become well versed in your word, you will gain superhuman strength and agility, like every Chosen."

This made Jo's excitement rise again. "Yes! I'll be a badass before you know it!" She cheered, jumping up from the seat and dashing out the door.

The Grandmaster shook his head tiredly and returned the file to its place in the cabinet.

The other campers were still running when the "nerd herd" returned to complete their physical training for the day. At about the same time, Jo came back into the room, all too excited to be running around a room.

Chef said no words to them, but simply gestured to the other kids pacing the room. The group picked up on the meaning of this and joined the rest of the trainees.

Meanwhile, Bridgette caught up to Scott, who was jogging lazily around the room. "Hey again," she said. "I guess we'll be spending a lot more time running than I thought," she panted.

Scott let out a small chuckle. "You need to learn to take it slow."

"Yeah, I guess I do," she chuckled with him.

This gave Scott the weirdest feeling, and he couldn't help but ask, "Why are you so friendly to me?"

Bridgette was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. She thought for just a moment and said, "Well, you seem nice enough. I mean, I saw the fourth season, but that show just brings out the worst in people."

Scott gave her a skeptical gaze. "There's more to it than that."

Bridgette shrugged. "I guess it doesn't hurt that people can actually talk when you're around." She sighed loudly, "I know it has something to do with my powers, and I guess your powers sort of cancel it out."

Scott gave a knowing smirk. "I knew there was an ulterior motive."

Bridgette's face morphed into a frown. "That's not it. You seem cool, really. I just got really fed up with all of the confusion."

Scott simply closed his eyes and walked ahead of the blonde.

After half an hour, the wall at the far end of the room rose, giving way to a small set of doors. "Okay Chosen! You will now be allowed to go to your rooms. This facility has never held this number of Chosen, so you'll all be assigned one or two roommates," Chef declared to the teenagers. "We need to know where each of you are in case of emergency, so don't complain about your roommates!"

Chef pulled out a clipboard with a list attached and began calling out campers. "Katie, Sadie, and Staci, you're in room one."

The BFFFLs shrieked in delight at this while Staci was rambling about how one of her countless ancestors invented rooms.

"Jo and Eva, room two. Izzy and Sierra, three."

Eva gave an approving look to Jo while Izzy ran past Chef screaming about how she called dibs on sleeping in the bathroom.

"Zoey, Dakota, room four. Scott, Alejandro, five. Tyler and Owen, number six."

Alejandro grimaced at his roommate. Owen and Tyler cheered at their good fortune.

"Lightning and Brick, seven. Gwen and Leshawna, you got eight."

The two girls exchanged a high-five and walked off to their room.

"Lindsay, Beth, you're in nine. Noah and Cody, ten. Sam and Harold have eleven."

Lindsay and Beth both let out a shriek of joy. Noah tried to act indifferent, but it was clear that he was at least relieved at his chosen roommate. Cody didn't seem to notice, as he was still trying to act cool.

"Cameron and Mike in twelve. Trent and DJ have thirteen. Duncan and Geoff got fourteen."

Trent shot a thumbs-up at DJ, who returned the gesture. Duncan and Geoff exchanged a smirk and a quick high-five.

"Courtney and Bridgette, you're together in fifteen."

Courtney smiled at that, "Thank goodness, I was beginning to think I was being paired with Heather!"

Heather crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the CIT.

"Heather will be with Anne Maria in room sixteen."

The girl's both dropped their jaw a good distance. They were both about to say something when they received a hard glare from Chef that shut them up. They silently walked onwards to their room, refusing to look at each other.

"B and Justin, you're in seventeen together."

The two guys said nothing, only stared at each other before walking to room seventeen.

Now there were only two Chosen left, Dawn and Ezekiel, still in his feral state. Chef turned to the Dawn. "I hope you don't mind staying in a room with him. We figured you would do best with him because you can speak to animals."

Dawn raised a hand, dismissing the idea. "It is no trouble, I'm happy to help out any way I can."

Chef smiled approvingly and nodded, "Then you two can have eighteen, it's the second biggest room we have."

Dawn gave off a smile and bowed her head just a little. "Why thank you, I will do my best with Ezekiel."

"It's not the fanciest place, but it's... Cozy," Gwen said.

"It could be worse. A lot worse," Leshawna responded.

The room was fairly small, but it had mostly negative space because of the lack of many pieces of furniture. On either side of the doorway was a bed with a nightstand at their feet. At the opposite end was a desk with a single computer placed on top.

"And look, at least we won't be bored out of our minds," Gwen said, sitting at the desk and typing away on the keyboard. Soon enough, she was on the internet playing a game.

Leshawna rolled her eyes playfully, "Girl, I don't see how you can play games at a time like this. That thing you did was pretty amazing, how'd you do it?"

Gwen paused the game and stared at the floor, thinking. "It's hard to explain. I start off by clearing my mind. Then I just think about what's happening right now. Then I hold my breath and everything stops. Does that make sense?"

Leshawna responded, "As much as anything has today. Let me see if clearing my head helps me." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled deeply. She began emptying her thoughts.

Her brow creased suddenly, and she instinctively pulled her hand to her stomach. Gwen looked worried, "Are you okay?"

Leshawna opened her eyes. "I got this awful feeling all of the sudden."

"Are you sick?" Gwen asked.

"No, it's not like that. It's like, something bad is going to happen in the next few days. I can feel it," Leshawna responded.

Gwen's worried look deepened. "Are you sure? Maybe that food was just undercooked."

Leshawna shook her head, "That's not it. I'm certain of it. Somebody is going to get hurt soon."

Gwen frowned, not knowing what to say.

"Well, since we're not competing, I guess we could be friends." Courtney was painting her toes. Not that she wanted to look pretty, but it helped her gather her thoughts.

Bridgette was instantly happy. "Yes!" she cried out.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Did you want to be friends that badly?"

Bridgette curbed her enthusiasm. "Well, I do want to be your friend, but it's something else. I think my power is causing people to become confused around me. And since you can still talk normally, you seem to be immune." Bridgette sat down on her bed. "I'm just glad I can actually talk with my roommate."

"I saw you talking to that guy, Scott, a few times today. Can he talk to you?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, I was so relieved when I figured out that he cancelled my powers out. I can even talk to other people when he's around," Bridgette responded.

Courtney finished doing her last toenail. "Interesting. He must muffle your abilities or something." She started on her fingernails next.

"Maybe," Bridgette said, looking over at her roommate. "Ugh, I wish I could paint my nails like yours. They're just so perfect!"

Courtney looked down at her toes, going over her work again. To her surprise, she did it a lot better than she had thought. "I could do yours if you'd like."

Bridgette smiled from ear to ear. "Would you? I don't care what Gwen says about you, you're cool."

Courtney smirked at that.

Justin was sitting on his bed, being hot. B was positioned on the opposite side of the room on his own bed, being chill. They looked across the room at each other, not saying a word.

The two were soon called to dinner, and they ate with the rest of their comrades. Then they returned to the room and continued to not say a word to each other until they both fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning, Heather was sure to wake up early so she could get out of her room before Anne Maria woke up. After quickly freshening up, brushing her teeth in the communal bathroom, and tying back her hair, she rushed out to the training room. On the metal side of the room, there was a sectioned off area one could enter by opening a gate. On the inside it resembled a gym, with all sorts of exercise equipment. The one that interested Heather the most was a dummy of a kind she once saw in a martial arts dojo.

She approached it with a sadistic smirk. In her mind, it took the form of Chef Hatchet, and she rushed at it with a foot flying. It landed on the dummy's neck, and the dummy gave a thump in response. She continued to wildly attack it, picturing Chef's face on the head of the dummy. Occasionally she would scream out something about awful roommates and her terrible fate.

Indeed, she continued this for some time. Chef had even gotten the rest of the Chosen up for breakfast and training. She ignored the calls, though, too entranced in the fight to stop. Soon enough, the others were allowed back to their rooms.

Taking notice of the girl, Chris called in Siegfried. He entered through the gate and coughed to get her attention. "Excuse me, Heather?"

She kept on assailing the dummy and responded, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Anger management issues, I'm assuming."

Heather stopped her assault and scoffed, "I'm fine."

Siegfried chuckled in his own hearty way, "You haven't eaten. That means your enhanced endurance is developing well. That, in turn, means your powers should also be gaining strength."

Heather turned back to the dummy and gave it a final swift, strong kick. When her foot came in contact with the dummy's neck, its head jerked off from the body, falling to the floor. "Well, my strength seems to be developing nicely."

"Impressive," Siegfried commented, "I'm interested in what your powers turn out to be. You have a fiery personality."

Heather chuckled haughtily, "Only befitting one of my caliber."

"Why don't you go eat dinner? The others will be in there shortly."

She glanced at the head laying on the ground. "I guess I've delivered enough retribution to the dummy."

With that, she walked off, dismissing Siegfried. She entered the cafeteria, and grabbed a plate and put her food on it. She didn't pay much attention to what the food was, she was starving. As soon as she sat down, she began scarfing food down.

By the time the first person made it to the cafeteria, she had cleared two plates. That first person just happened to be Alejandro, who made his way to her table. "Well hello mi amor," he said, sitting down beside her.

They had been dating for a few months, but lately they had grown distant. Heather ignored him in favor of her food.

"I see you are quite preoccupied," he said as he began eating his own food. They sat like this for quite some time, not exchanging words. When Heather had finished her third plate of food, she simply got up and left, not saying a word to Alejandro. Alejandro gave a dejected sigh and placed his hands on his temples to calm his nerve.

A table over, Eva and Jo were discussing the earlier session that Jo had had with Siegfried.

"Yeah, he said that my word was 'memory,' just like I had predicted. It's a bit boring, but he also said that all of us would become super strong and agile, so I'm really pumped to get this training under way!"

Eva placed a single piece of steak into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. She swallowed then spoke, "What can you do with 'memory' anyways?"

Jo ate a bite of her own steak. "I can just remember everything. Over the past few weeks, I've been recalling a lot of things. It actually feels really weird, I can remember everything I've ever done, even the most boring things." Jo rolled her eyes for emphasis at this point, "I can remember what I had for lunch on the first day of fourth grade. It was cafeteria meatloaf."

Eva took the final bite of steak from her plate. A realization hit her suddenly, "If that is your word, do you have power over other people's memories?"

Jo thought about it for a second, then a smirk formed on her face, "That sounds epic! I better have that power!"

The two jockettes shared a laugh and continued to eat.

And then they all went to bed, and slept the entirety of the night. They dreamed their dreams, and then they woke up the next morning.

"So, Dawn, how has Ezekiel been?" Chef spoke to the moon child as soon as she entered the large gym room.

"He's still uncommunicative, but his powers have been developing very well, don't you think?" Dawn smiled in return.

Presently, Ezekiel was attacking one of the training dummies. Interestingly enough, he was destroying it utterly. His punches, while they seemed weak, broke through the dummy's skin surprisingly easily.

Chef looked in his direction. "I don't suppose you have any idea what his word might be?"

Dawn frowned, "No. He seems to be able to make things weak, but I can't think of a specific word."

Chef nodded, "I'll make sure Siegfried makes a note of it."

Dawn smiled and walked off to begin her training, but before she could join everybody else, Chef began screaming, "Alright guys! I've got a treat for you today! You all get to go out to the surface today. Siegfried thought it was a nice day out, and it is Saturday after all.

The teens cheered loudly. They'd gone a good two days without sunlight, and they thanked their stars they would get to see it again.

Chef led them through the cafeteria to a large door. Behind it was a large staircase rising several stories. They climbed and climbed, eventually reaching the top. Chef unlocked the door and opened it, letting the sun shine on the teens. He moved out of the way to let them pass.

They all rushed out, running, leaping, cheering. They were still in Camp Wawanakwa. A few of them went to their old cabins.

"I can't believe I'm actually excited to see this place," Gwen said.

"You've been away for two days," replied Duncan.

Gwen rolled her eyes but otherwise didn't respond.

"It just seems like everything's changed, even if it has only been two days. You can't deny that they were eventful," Courtney chimed in.

Others decided to do various other things: swim in the water, play in the sand, or head to the mess hall. Ezekiel wandered off into the forest looking for his old mine.

"Oh my god, Sadie! That castle is so fetch!" Katie squealed. They were both building castles in the sand.

"Aww, thanks! Yours is pretty too! Way more than mine!" Sadie responded.

Katie squealed, hugging Sadie, who squealed in return.

Just meters away, Noah sighed, annoyed by the high pitched shrieks. He hadn't grown fond of the camp during his three day stay, so he opted to simply relax on the beach.

And Ezekiel was roaming through the woods, alone. He was running on all fours, almost galloping towards where he believed the mine to be. He heard the sounds of the wild, birds calling, insects buzzing, mammals scattering as he came their way. Then he heard something distinctly unnatural: the sound of a laugh accompanied by scraping metal.

Ezekiel halted in his tracks, evaluating the area around him. When he looked behind him, he noticed the source of the sounds.

It was a boy, about the same age as himself, with pale white skin and clearly dyed black hair. He was lanky with a thin frame. Across his face was an ugly scar. In his right hand he held a knife covered in grime. He let out a soft whisper, "Hey Zeke, afraid of the dark?"

Zeke hissed at him, his eyes turning to a glare. Zeke lunged at the boy, his claws extended.

The boy sidestepped the attack, chuckling. "Wild, uncalculated. You didn't think that would hurt me, did you?"

Ezekiel only growled at him, circling the boy like prey.

The boy let out a sigh and spoke, "I really don't have the time for this, though I wish I could play with you a bit. Lights out."

Then everything around Zeke went dark. In a flash, his sight was completely wiped out. All around him was a sheer blackness, the complete absence of light. The boy let out a shrill laugh, mocking Zeke. "Not so powerful without your eyes, are you?"

Zeke was much too feral to be swayed by taunts, however. He began using his other senses. He heard the boy laughing, smelled the boy's breath, and he lunged in his direction. He raised a clawed hand out and came into contact with the boys arm. The flesh under his nails began to break away, and Zeke could feel his hand breaking through the boy's arm.

The boy gasped and shoved the knife into Zeke's stomach, earning a screech from his victim. "Damn! With that noise, they'll be here any second!" The boy pushed Zeke off of him and scrambled away, the darkness following him. The sudden brightness caused Zeke to recoil just slightly. When he reopened his eyes, the boy was gone. He let out another cry, and within seconds, Chef was bounding through the forest with a handgun.

Once he reached Zeke, Chef secured the area, making sure it was safe. Once he finished with that task, he retrieved the wounded teen and rushed back to the compound, ordering the others to return as well.

Out in the forest, the boy was howling in pain. His left arm was torn right to the bone, where he could see it was beginning to turn black under the effects of Ezekiel's grasp. He couldn't move it at all, all of the nerves had been destroyed.

After a matter of minutes, another boy came up to him, laughing. "Oh, Aaron. You've really did it this time, haven't you?" The boy grabbed Aaron's wound precariously. "I'll see what I can do."

The statement was a misnomer at best. The boy knew he could heal the wound completely, and he did. Aaron flexed his renewed arm, sampling the feeling of it. "I guess I should be thankful."

"What you should be is careful. I can't be everywhere at once. That would've killed you if I hadn't saved your ass," the boy responded.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. You're great and all that. Now can we just go?"

The boy looked at Aaron, "No, I'm serious. Their powers are beginning to manifest. You can't just go about targeting them randomly."

"But that's the point. Their powers are weak, we need to kill them now.

"Obviously they're not as weak as you think, nearly tore your arm in half. And I suppose you'll say he got off worse than you did."

Aaron gazed down at his knife fondly. It now had a layer of blood over the grime. "I got in a good hit," he said, gesturing to the blood. "If they don't treat that soon, it's gonna get infected." He let out a wicked laugh.

"Just be more careful. I can't protect all of you. Idiot."

Lightning yelled to Chef, "This is a bunch of sha-bullcrap! We were barely out for half an hour!"

Chef gazed at him through his sunglasses. "The Enemy is out there. We can't let you be out there with them, they'll kill you." Chef blinked, unbeknownst to everyone around him. "The fact that the attack was so swift means that they knew we are here. This shouldn't worry you. The complex has phenomenal defensive capabilities, and assuming none of them can walk through walls, they can't possibly get in here."

Lightning made it clear to Chef that he didn't like the explanation. But Chef dismissed the thought.

"In the mean time, Chris has a special medicine that will help you all develop your powers faster. The side effects are induced sleep; the medicine allows you to work on mental manifestations of your power in your dreams. Generations of Chosen have been using this medicine to quickly boost their abilities. While you don't have to take it, you will most likely be significantly behind in your development if you decide not to take it. I will leave the decision to all of you individually."

The teens followed Chef across the complex to Chris' blue door. Inside the class, there was a single bowl of pills colored in a bright green plastic coating. The campers all decided to take the pill, surprising to Chef. He then instructed them to their rooms, as they would soon be fainting.

* * *

**Thanks guys, I was originally going to wait until I had finished chapters 3 and 4 to post this chapter, but since the first chapter got such positive reviews and some points were raised, I decided to just post it anyways. I had it prewritten, after all.**

**So firstly, yes, every current contestant is Chosen. I am trying to give them all a fair share of screen time, but that is exceedingly difficult with some 35+ characters. But, I'll manage. If I focused on one more than another, it's probably because they're easier to write. Heather, for example, has a clear character. Staci, on the other hand, has literally one character trait. Hopefully, Ezekiel is still feral, as was addressed in this chapter, and he does have powers, actually a very powerful one.**

**Unlike most of my ideas, I think this one is really developed. I have pages of planning on this. I decided all the words, most of the key plot elements, a basic timeline, and all of the Enemies, basically anything of any sufficient importance that happened, I had planned it a long time ago. Given the basis of the story, s****ome (a lot) of characters will die, so be prepared for that.**

**This has been a long author's note, so I'll cut it off here. Next update won't be so quick. I have it about halfway written, and I have chapter 4 about halfway written also, so they should be quick one after another. Anyways, thanks for reading! Shoot me a review, tell me what you think! I personally like this chapter much more than the first, since the first was almost completely exposition.**

**Anyways, love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Let me know what you think of Aaron, and the other Enemy. Let me know how you feel about Ezekiel's unfortunate accident? **

**Anything else you wanna say, write it in a review! Jordan, out!**


	3. Somnium

**So, my miniature disclaimer, this is a chapter where every character gets their moment (no matter how short it may be, and some of them will be very, very short). This should be read in a lighthearted manner.**

Words Ch. 3: Somnium

In room 1, Sadie, Katie, and Staci were already in a deep sleep. The medicine worked quicker than they expected, and they had barely made it to their bed. Inside of Staci's head, she was having a dream.

Staci was walking in an empty void. There was nothing to walk on, just space. Yet she was planted firmly, and she was walking on it. The only things that broke up the black monotony were meteors. Many, many meteors shooting every direction imaginable. They became more and more frequent. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Staci asked to the void.

At the sound of her voice, the movement of the rocks halted. It unnerved Staci greatly. She began to repeat her question, but the meteors suddenly moved again. This time, however, they were all heading for one point: Staci.

A voice screamed at Staci, "Run!"

She didn't wait around to see who it was. She just followed the orders, shouting, "My great great great aunt invented running! Before her, everyone just walked really fast!" The meteors were hurling by now, but they all seemed to whizz by, barely missing her.

The voice reprimanded her, "No! People have been running since time immemorable."

Staci looked around, but she couldn't locate the source of the voice. All she could see were the meteors barely missing her. "Where are you, anyways?"

"Don't you know? This is your dream, after all. I'm just here, everywhere," it replied.

Staci didn't seem to understand, but she didn't have time to question it, she was being chased by flying rocks.

"You know, they can't hit you if you keep moving."

Staci questioned the validity of the statement, but otherwise kept quiet.

"That's the nature of your power. No one can touch you like this. That's the true power of the word..."

Staci fell off the bed, landing on her arm. She cringed at the pain shooting up to her shoulder. "Dang, why did that happen right then?" Staci let out a sigh. "I wonder what Sadie is dreaming about."

* * *

Sadie was also out in space, walking on nothing. However, every time she would blink, a new object would appear around her.

Everything was symmetrical, perfectly balanced. Whenever something appeared, it would bring with it an exact replica on the other side of the space. In this way everything around her was perfectly symmetrical.

Soon enough, the space was filled to the brim with scenery. She was no longer floating around, but walking in a forest full of twin trees. The air was dank and wet, and it reeked of petrichor. She was growing nervous, walking through the eerie forest alone.

"Greetings, Mistress. I see you're ready for your first training session," a voice boomed throughout the forest. "Prepare yourself, Mistress."

Sadie was about to ask who was talking, but she heard something moving through the air and froze. Far ahead of her, a flaming hunk of metal was shredding the air, hurdling straight for her. She let out a shriek and clenched her eyes shut, her arms flying in front of her face.

The missile kept its course, and quickly reached Sadie's position. Miraculously, the missile, instead of hitting Sadie, split into two pieces that flew off in separate directions. All the while, Sadie screeched and screeched, waiting for the missile to tear her to shreds.

"Calm yourself, Mistress," a being said beside her, his voice projecting throughout the area. It was the same voice from before. The creature was a tiny fairy-like thing with webbed wings resembling a bat's. "I am here to help your powers develop," its voice echoed again. "You may call me Dylan."

Sadie looked at the creature with wide eyes. She took a single breath, then screamed at the sight, "You're so cute!"

Dylan recoiled from the sound. "Mistress, please! That is not necessary!" He flew up to meet Sadie at eye level. "You have very powerful lungs. But that is how most of the Chosen turn out: very strong, very tough."

Sadie was still smiling stupidly at the creature's cuteness.

"Now let us go on to the next training session!" Dylan flew off quickly, and the ground around Sadie began to shake.

"Wait! Dylan, no!" Sadie screamed again, but he was much too far to hear her. The rumbling of the ground grew stronger and culminated with a crack. Out of the crack crawled an ursine creature with jet black hair. It easily stood a foot over Sadie's head. Sadie could do nothing more than scream.

"Remember, Mistress! You have the power!" Dylan's voice rang throughout again.

Sadie stared down at the black bear, swallowing her screams with all of her willpower.

It charged at her, claws kicking up dirt and rocks under its feet.

Adrenaline raced through Sadie's veins, her body was shaking, trembling. She held up one hand and concentrated all her thoughts on stopping the beast charging towards her. She blinked once. Then, her heart quivered in relief. The bear, formerly a towering beast, was now a tiny creature, just over a foot tall. Sadie smiled and fell down to her knees, sighing, "I did it."

"Congratulations, Mistress! But I am afraid that is all the time we have for now," Dylan's voice said.

Sadie looked around, about to question why. All around here, the trees were dissolving into grainy black powder that blew away in the wind. Before Sadie could comment on it, she herself began to disintegrate, until she woke up in her bed.

* * *

Katie, unlike the other two girls, did not start out in empty space. Instead, she was trapped in a web-like structure, face to face with a giant spider. Of course, being Katie, she let out a huge screech when she saw it.

Also unlike the other two, her dream was not extensive at all, nor did it help her find anything out about her powers.

For when the spider heard that scream, it instantly bit down on Katie's neck, waking her in the process.

* * *

Eva's dream was interesting, to say the least. She was in the sky, falling down towards the ground. When she finally hit it, she felt a crunch below her. She looked down to see she had crushed a tiny house beneath her butt. There were tiny people all around her, screaming and running in terror.

Eva found this quite exhilarating, so she began to rampage on the tiny town. She kicked houses, punched stores, and stomped on the town hall.

Once she had destroyed the entire town, she shrunk suddenly, coming to size with the people she was just terrorizing. And in that moment, with the eyes of a thousand angry citizens on her, all ready to charge, Eva felt no fear.

Because she woke up.

Jo, on the other hand, had the longest dream ever. She watched all of her memories play back in front of her, ever since the day she was born. She saw her own first steps, heard her own first words. She saw the first time she rode a bicycle, or on a boat. And also every single other thing she had ever done. She didn't miss anything. She saw every meal, every school lesson, every tediously boring day she's ever had.

She saw Siegfried speak that first time to the teens. She saw her talking to him about her word. She saw Eva and her being assigned the same room. She saw herself taking the medicine. She saw herself crawling into bed. Then she woke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in room three, Sierra and Izzy were also dreaming.

Izzy's dream constituted of nothing but flashing lights of all different colors. Everywhere there was a kaleidoscope of every color imaginable. And Izzy loved it. She laughed on and on at different shapes she convinced herself that she saw.

Eventually, Izzy heard a voice saying to her, "This is what your power entails."

Izzy nodded inwardly and said, with a sudden excitement, "Sweet! I get to make pretty colors!"

The voice sighed, "Why do I always get the crazy ones?"

Izzy felt a sudden push against her temple, and it forced her out of the dream.

Sierra was running along a winding road surrounded by clouds. In front of her was a small boy, running at an incredible speed for a child of his stature.

Surprisingly, Sierra had no problem keeping pace with him. "Get back here, you brat!" Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't know why she was chasing him, but she felt like she desperately needed to catch him.

The boy just laughed and increased his speed. "You're going to have to do better than that to catch me!"

Sierra again easily matched his increased speed, but she could never seem to make any gains. "Just listen to me for one second and come here! I need your help!" Sierra yelled.

"If you need my help, you'll need to catch me! I know you can do it, so just do it!"

"I don't even know how you're moving this fast, much less me! Stop being stubborn about this!"

"But you're the one being stubborn! If you'd just catch me, I'd help you!" the boy hollered back and then increased his speed again.

Sierra matched it but couldn't top it. She saw in the distance that the road was coming to an end. Soon, there would be nothing to run on. "Stop running, or you're going to kill yourself!"

"Trust me! I'll be fine!" the boy laughed as he dived off of the platform into the clouds.

Sierra dived after him, trying to save the boy. But as soon as she hit the clouds, she woke up.

* * *

Zoey's dream started off in the black space. There was nothing within sight, and that didn't change. She walked aimlessly for what seemed like days. She couldn't find anything. At one time, she thought she saw something glisten in the distance, but it was just a tear in her eye shining in the unnatural light around her, a light that had no source.

And that baffled her. How could she see her arms without a light source? It was mysterious, and it served to distract her from her predicament for a minute.

But just a minute. Soon enough, she was despairing again at the lack of everything around her. The seemingly total absence of life and matter shook Zoey to her core. She was the only thing that existed in this blackness, nothing else.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just keep walking on and on only to find nothing. But she did. She trailed on through the darkness, holding on to some ray of hope.

But she didn't find anything. Until she woke up.

Oddly enough, her roommate Dakota was having a normal dream. She was surrounded by paparazzi, and cameras were flashing all around her. She flashed an impossibly white smile to the cameras, casting back their flashes.

She giggled and waved goodbye as she woke up.

* * *

The next room down, Scott and Alejandro were dreaming away as well.

Scott was having a great time in his dream. He was on a throne in a magnificent palace, and he had servants to wait on him for his every need. Presently, he had a more voluptuous servant hand feeding him grapes like some ancient stereotyped king.

An old man came into the throne rooms with fervor, slamming the doors against the wall.

"Soothsayer, what is the meaning of this?" Scott said in an accent that he himself couldn't place.

"My lord, you've finally arrived! I was only excited to meet you!" the soothsayer said. He offered Scott his hand to shake.

Scott seized the man's hand and shook it vigorously. "What news do you have of the kingdom, then?" Scott asked.

"The peasants aren't working hard enough. Our production quota isn't close to completed. You'll have to take action soon if you don't want them going lax," the soothsayer responded.

Scott rolled his eyes at the thought. "Make an example of one of them. Take off his head in front of the town. That should be enough," Scott said dully.

The soothsayer smirked at this remark and whispered, "So I see you're taking your new powers enthusiastically. It's always good to see somebody willing to gain power by exploiting others."

Scott was taken aback by this comment, and failed to speak for a few moments.

"After all, you're especially attuned to abusing those under you."

Scott grimaced. "What are you saying?" he asked in his normal voice.

"I'm saying that you have great potential. You'll go far in this fight." The soothsayer raised a hand up to Scott's eyes, obscuring his view completely.

When he regained his vision, he was in his room, Alejandro sleeping on the other side.

Alejandro was having his own wild dream. He was floating in a viscous fluid. It felt odd, vaguely solid, and very cold. Every few seconds he would feel a sharp pain somewhere on his body. The only way to describe it is like a pool filled with jelly and lobsters. It was quite uncomfortable, and Alejandro just wanted to wake up. So he did.

* * *

When Owen fell asleep, he might as well have gone to heaven, for his dream took him to a large buffet of every grease-laden, sugar-filled delicacy he could imagine.

There were pizzas, bacon strips, hamburgers, various chocolates, and bacon-chocolate burger pizzas. Fried chicken, all types of candy, waffles and pancakes, ice cream and milkshakes! It was magnificent in Owen's eyes.

So he ate. And he ate. And he ate, some more! He drank the grease, inhaled the sugar, and swallowed his food whole. He went on eating in a pig-like fashion, until at last, he reached the bottom of his plate.

By that time, he had grown to be much larger than he once was. He was round as a ball, and he could barely move.

"Look at this, the tub of lard is now a ball of lard! I wonder if he rolls..."

Owen tried to twist his neck to see the owner of the voice, but he had long ago lost that function.

"Let's just give it a kick!"

Owen felt something push at his side. It was quick and powerful, and it caused him to roll.

He was now rolling, rolling down a hill. It seemed to go on forever. He reached a terminal velocity, but he kept on rolling for hours. The scenery changed as he went. For a few minutes he was dropping down a mountain, another minute he was barreling down a slide, and the last minute he was rolling along a bowling alley. He would almost hit the pins before he woke up.

Tyler was taking a trip down memory lane. He was in the Yukon, hanging for his life. Hanging on to him, the entire Total Drama cast was screaming out bloody murder for fear of falling, but Tyler's fingers held strong.

Soon, everyone was climbing over Tyler's head, onto the ice up above him. He was exhausted by the end of it. He could barely hold his own weight up as he struggled to lift himself over the ledge. He groaned and grunted and heaved and hoed, but he couldn't make it all the way up. His arms were giving in, his fingers slipping, but he couldn't let go. He couldn't let his life just slip away. So he held on tighter and tighter to the ice, never once letting his resolve shake. He held on until he woke up.

* * *

Brick's dream, like Scott's, took place in a marvelous palace. Golden ornaments adorned the walls, and the throne was plated in gold as well. Indeed, most everything was covered in gold. Even Brick's hat was decorated with gold around the edges.

But brick was no prince. Presently, he was standing beside the throne, feeding grapes into a prince's mouth. Needless to say, Brick was not amused in the least bit, but he couldn't move his hands consciously. Instead, they just continued to feed the fruit into the prince's mouth.

Brick groaned at the task, but otherwise made no other attempt to stop. Until he woke up.

Lightning, had a dream about running down a football field, forever. And that was it.

* * *

"Hi! Billy Mays here for the Findastud 3000! Don't you hate driving a nail into thin plaster walls? Well, no more with the Findastud 3000! The Findastud uses advanced X-Ray technology to detect studs behind even the thickest walls! No more repairing misplaced nail holes! The Findastud will save you hundreds of dollars on plaster and paint, and it could be yours for the low, low price of seven payments of $19.99! Order now!"

Leshawna stared at the dead spokesman for a minute before deciding that she had had enough of this infomercial.

Gwen's dream confounded her. It happened so fast, as if a single frame had played around her then disappeared.

* * *

Beth dreamed of zip lining across the ocean, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember any other detail of the dream.

Lindsay, however, had no dreams to begin with.

* * *

Noah was in a labyrinth of stairs. They went in all directions, and even bent on multiple occasions. It reminded him of a surrealist painting. He decided that he should start walking while he could. So he started walking down the first flight.

But he ended up falling down them. And when he hit the last one, he woke up.

He was in his bed now. No more impossible surrealist-style maze of stairs, just the blankness of the room.

Which also housed Cody, who was busy dreaming about losing a surfing competition. That's pretty much it.

* * *

Sam was sleeping away. Alas, he did not have any dreams.

Harold, on the other hand, was being chased down a long hallway by a disembodied pair of eyes. Along both walls were mirrors pulled straight from a carnival fun house. They would make him fat, skinny, tall, and short. They'd distort his body this way and that way, but he didn't have time to be amused by them. He was being chased around by two eyes, and floating body parts really creeped him out. He ran as fast as his legs would go, but the eyes were catching up to him fast.

He tripped. The eyes came closer and closer, meeting his own as he looked back in horror. Everything went black. Then he opened his eyes to see the room around him.

Sam was snoring, and Harold let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

Trent was dreaming of a beautiful meadow beside a river. The birds in the trees were singing a song, and the other animals of the forest started to join in. It was very Disney-esque, but Trent still smiled at the scene. It was just beautiful. The water was a deep, crisp blue, and it reflected the sunlight in bright, glowing ripples that spread through the water. It seemed to make the entire river shimmer with a golden hue. The grass under his feet was greener than he had ever seen, a vibrant shade that he couldn't help but smile at. And all the while the animals sang their sweet song. It was as if angels were massaging Trent's ears. He had truly died and gone to heaven.

Just then, a young man dressed in all black walked up to him stepping from one foot to the other in a crazy dance. He started singing to Trent, "Oh will you be a robber's wife? All the lee and a lonely-o!" The man, apparently a robber, then pulled out a sharp, shimmering knife from his pocket. "Or will you die by my pen knife on the bonnie bonnie banks of the Virgio?"

Trent's brain was shocked beyond speech, but his body decided to sing back at the man, "Oh, I'll not be a robber's wife! All the lee and the lonely-o!" Trent wanted to stop himself, but found he couldn't control his movements. "I'd rather die by your pen knife on the bonnie bonnie banks of the Virgio!"

The robber sighed, ceasing his song and dance. He brandished his glistening blade and lunged for Trent's stomach. The blade sank in slowly. Trent tried to back away from the man, but he just kept pushing the knife farther into his stomach. He began to cough up an insane amount of blood onto the robber's clothes.

The robber eventually withdrew the knife from Trent's stomach and pushed his body into the river. "In the afterlife, know you were slain by Bold Babylon!"

And then he woke up.

DJ had a rather simple dream. He dreamed he was watching himself sleep in the middle of a black and white spiral, until he was woken up by Trent saying, "That medicine was not a good idea."

* * *

Geoff was pumped in his dream. It was a wild party he had thrown before. He distinctly remembered it being an actual event in his past. Indeed, this is the party where he first had access to alcohol, and he was supremely anxious to see the result. Needless to say, the energy in the room was palpable.

Geoff, in the mean time, was about to take his first drink of beer, and the anxiety radiating from him was hot and musty. He was sweating in anticipation.

He brought the cup up to his lips. He lifted it over his head. And he drank it down in a single gulp.

Interestingly enough, Duncan was also sharing the dream, despite not being at the party when it was actually held. Duncan was just an onlooker, though. He didn't have the energy of the others, and it made him feel left out.

Until they both woke up.

* * *

Bridgette was a trout. She was swimming down a babbling brook. Forever.

Courtney was walking through space like many of the others. But under her feet was a slightly fluorescent grid made of countless perfect squares. And that was pretty much all she did.

* * *

Heather was in a forest. The trees around her were quite tall, at least one hundred feet. Her only companion was a small winged creature.

"Dylan, was it? You're supposed to tell me what my word is, so go ahead an speak up," Heather commanded.

"No, Mistress! If I try to tell you that, you'll wake up. All I can do is give you tests," Dylan explained. "That's why we're here. You need to get to the top of the trees."

Heather scoffed at the idea. "And risk breaking a nail? I don't think so."

But Mistress, this is just a dream."

Just because we're not in the real world doesn't mean I shouldn't look good."

Dylan sighed, "Oh well, I guess I have no choice." He began to fly high into the trees.

The ground began to shake. Leaves rained down from the trees, covering the forest floor within seconds. The shaking stopped. From behind her, Heather felt a tremendous wave of heat rush over her body. She turned around and gasped at the sight before her. The leaves were being incinerated by an incoming wave of lava.

"What the hell?! Dylan!" Heather screamed.

"Sorry Mistress, you have to climb to the top," Dylan's voice boomed from around her.

Heather cursed under her breath and closed her eyes. She looked up at a branch, and in a brilliantly executed jump, she found herself on top of it. She turned to another and took a leap towards it. She landed perfectly on the branch.

She continued making her way up the trees, the lava level raising below her. She leapt from branch to branch, swirled around trunks and finally heaved her way to the very top of one of the trees.

Dylan was there to greet her, "Wonderful job, Mistress!"

Heather growled at him, "You! How dare you leave me down there!" Heather pushed herself off of the tree and brought her foot up in a magnificent arc to meet Dylan's face. Heather landed gracefully on another tree, by Dylan was knocked out of the sky with the force of the blow, and he fell into the lava below. When he hit the molten rock, he disintegrated into tiny black grains of sand.

The world around Heather began to follow suit. The tree Heather was holding into began to disintegrate, leaving her falling into the nothingness below. Soon she, too began to blow away in the wind, forcing her to wake up.

Anne Maria was beyond pissed off, and felt that Heather waking up was the perfect opportunity to vent. "I dreamt of a landfill, of all places!" Anne Maria began.

"It's probably because you're trash," Heather replied venomously.

Anne Maria jumped out of bed, fists flaring through the air, "What did you just say to me?"

And so began a brawl to end all brawls. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

B had a dream he was in a painting. It suited him, because nobody expects a painting to talk. A bit boring though.

Justin woke up with a headache. You see, he had dreamed about floating in space. But this space was filled with planets and stars and asteroids. He was being lectured by a disembodied voice that sounded vaguely like Morgan Freeman about the various forces that kept the planets in orbit.

"I really hate learning..." Justin said.

* * *

Alone in her room, Dawn dreamt of being in a library. It was pretty boring and uneventful.

**And that is chapter 3! I know it's been like, 3 weeks since I last updated, but I had exams. It was really super lame. Pretty sure I did great though.**

**Anyways, these dreams were specifically designed to reflect each character's words. So if you think you have a sneaking suspicion of what one might be, drop a review telling me what you think.**

**So chapter 4 should be much, MUCH faster coming, I'm already half way done with it. Be prepared to meet some new characters, some of them nice, some of them, not so much.**

**Anyways, hit me a review, tell me what you think. What I did right? What I did wrong? What you love? Hate? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
